First Day
by MeBeJustMe
Summary: One-shot! A detective(my OC) remembers her first day out in the field with Olivia and Elliot.


**A/N: I do not own Elliot or Olivia! This is based on a dream I had last night. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I remember my first day out in the field like it was yesterday. In reality, it was months ago, but it was such an interesting day that it sticks out. Whenever I'm daydreaming or having a slow day, my mind goes back to that day trying to figure out how in the world it turned out so good when the day started so bad.

Olivia, Elliot, and I were in a parking garage next to the marina chasing a husband and wife through it. I don't know why they were running, as we only wanted to bring them in for questioning. Apparently they had something to hide. Olivia and Elliot were chasing the man; he was faster and required both of them to go after him. I went after his wife. I almost had her, when she jumped over the wall of the garage into the water! So I jumped in after her.

As I grabbed her arm, she used her other one to punch me in the face, probably trying to make me let go. It didn't work, but I did have a black eye for a few days. I shouted for help, because she was fighting me so much; I couldn't make it to shore without it. Olivia heard me and jumped in with me, helped me subdue her, and we all got to shore where Elliot had her husband already.

As Elliot had the man, and I had his wife, Olivia was on the wife's other side making sure she didn't try anything. Olivia was walking with a bit of a limp she didn't have earlier; I'm guessing the man had kicked her or hurt her in a minor way. I wasn't about to ask though. We were about halfway to the precinct when we heard kids screaming. The three of us looked at each other and started running towards the screams, making the couple run as well; seeing how we wouldn't let them go.

We came to a small building that was scheduled for demolition in the next hour or so, and we saw two small bikes near the entrance. Elliot and I left Olivia with the couple and went down the entrance stairs to check on what the screaming was about. As we came to the last few steps, we heard a gunshot and part of the ceiling crumbled a bit. I looked at him with wide eyes, and he motioned for me to be quiet and pulled out his own gun. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I was appalled at what I saw.

There were two little girls, sisters most likely, and an older woman, possibly their grandmother, in this small room that looked like it could fall down at any moment. The younger of the girls was tied up, forced to watch the older woman hold a small bike, too small for either of the girls to ride, against her sister's chest and neck. The younger girl was screaming at the woman to stop, but the woman just yelled at her to shut up. The older girl was trying to fight to get up, but to no avail.

Elliot went and got the younger girl, untied her, and ran her up the stairs. I saw the gun that was used earlier, picked it up, and aimed it at the grandmother. She backed off, but started yelling at me to let her take care of the children, saying that they were only children and not good for anything but wasting money. I was horrified that anyone could say such a thing, but I knew people like that were out there, so I tried not to let it get to me. I picked up the older girl and got her up the stairs as well, still while her grandmother yelled at me to let her take care of them. After we got up the stairs, we heard another gun shot, and then the sound of the room below caving in. The two girls started crying. We got them on their bikes, and they rode with us to the precinct.

When we were across the street from the precinct, a young woman came up to us, and asked us what we were doing with her clients. Elliot informed her that we were just bringing them in for some questioning. The young woman then told us that her clients had nothing to say to us, and if we weren't arresting them, that we had to let them go. Olivia then spoke up and said that we would then arrest them both for assaulting an officer. She then placed her handcuffs on the gentleman's wrists and read him his rights. Elliot handed me his cuffs, and I did the same to the woman. Their attorney then proclaimed that she would then accompany us to the precinct.

As we got inside, the girls' mother was there. She had just come in to report the girls' missing. Boy, was she surprised to see us walk in with them. It turns out that the grandmother they were with, had actually escaped from the mental health facility she was in. The woman was literally crazy. As for the couple, it turned out that they were the perps we were looking for. So instead of questioning them, they were arrested and are currently in Riker's awaiting trial. They got no bail.

"Harris! We got a call, come on!" Uh oh, I was daydreaming again. Duty calls. Yup, it was an interesting day alright, but it all turned out ok. I'll surely never forget it though.


End file.
